TJL proposes to continue a formal training program in mammalian genetics to prepare graduate veterinarians for careers in independent biomedical research. Veterinarians have few opportunities to be trained in comparative pathology, molecular biology, and model development using inbred and genetically engineered laboratory mice. TJL is a unique nonprofit research institution that focuses on mice as animal models for genetic investigations into human diseases. The laboratory has a long history of training Ph.D.s, and more recently veterinarians, to correctly use these models in independent research. The investigators propose to continue the current postdoctoral training program for veterinarians, which include a Ph.D. option with the University of Maine. The program combines the talents of seven staff veterinarians (board certified in anatomic pathology, microbiology, or laboratory animal medicine) and a faculty selected from 33 staff research scientists to train these veterinarians to utilize the animal resources here. The investigators ask to maintain the three slots currently funded. This program is designed to meet the increasing demand for scientists in functional genomics research.